The present invention relates generally to the field of information security technology, and more particularly to enhanced authentication security using geolocation.
Client computing device tracking is the ascertaining of the position or location of the client computing device, whether stationary or moving. Localization may occur either via a global positional system (GPS) or via multilateration of radio signals between several cell towers of the network and the device, i.e., a navigation technique based on the measurement of the difference in distance to two stations at known location that broadcast signals at known times. To locate a client computing device using multilateration of radio signals, the client computing device must emit at least a roaming signal to contact the next nearby antenna tower.
Authentication of a user requires the user to input one or more factors of authentication. Three major factors include: verification by something the user knows, such as a password, or a personal identification number (PIN); something the user has, such as a smart card, a security fob, a hardware or virtual token, or a digital certificate; and something the user is, such as a biometric characteristic, e.g., a fingerprint, a facial image, a retinal pattern, a voiceprint, etc.